


Do You Think She Knows?

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comeplay, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Rough Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick can't keep away from Shane and can't help wondering if Lori knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think She Knows?

The questions hangs in between them every day. At work, after work, in Shane's bed, on his couch, in his car. It hangs above and between them, making Rick afraid to go near the other man even though it's impossible for him not to. He's tried. He's gone a week, two weeks, without seeing him. But then his friend looks at him and in that look is so much longing Rick can't refuse him. 

When he shows up at Shane's doorstep the other man doesn't question it. He just welcomes him in with a smile, and he doesn't mention anything about the fact that Rick has his wedding ring off. He refuses to keep it on while he's with Shane this way. Rick caught a glimpse of it once when Shane was inside of him and he had his arms wrapped around his neck. The flash of gold shot him through with guilt. So he takes it off and leaves it in the glove compartment of his car, tucked in between a road map to the Southern U.S. and his proof of car insurance. 

They always fall into each other's arms without words. Their mouths are too busy to think of communicating anything other than desperate wanting. Shane's fingers sink in Rick's hair, and his breath blows too hot when he pulls away from the kiss. He pulls away but doesn't say anything, he just examines Rick's face like he'd find some answers there. Rick grabs his hips and presses against him. That's answer enough for now, and they go back to kissing. The way to the bedroom is interrupted by Shane pushing his friend up against the wall, his hands and his lips unable to let go. His kisses are both a demand and a plea. Rick can hear what Shane is telling him with every meeting of the lips and every bite.

“Please God stay here with me.” “Be with me.” “Love me.” 

Rick agrees with him with every kiss. Yes he should stay with Shane. Yes he should be with him. Yes he should love him. But there's Lori. Carl. His own inability to not be frightened of what he feels.

The bed is lumpy as hell, and Rick keeps telling Shane he should get a new one. He only cares about the lumps when they're not fucking though. Rick lays back and lets his friend slide down his body and unzip his pants. His mouth feels good and hot. It's not so different from when Lori does it, except he can sometimes feel Shane's stubble, and his lips aren't as soft. But that difference doesn't mean anything, especially when Shane looks up at him. He drags his lips along the side of Rick's cock, his tongue only grazing over it. The way Shane looks at him shames Rick, because he knows he doesn't look at his friend the same way. 

It's that guilt that makes Rick offer himself to his friend like he does, and why he goes along with the kinkier stuff Shane suggests. He suspects Shane offers him things he figures Lori won't do as a way to keep Rick with him. It's all so fucked up, but neither of them can stop themselves. The desire is too strong, and it makes them reckless. 

Shane doesn't let up. He sucks cock with purpose, and Rick appreciates that. But right now he wants to try and give him something. He grabs Shane's jaw gently and pulls him off of his cock. It bobs free and slaps against Rick's thigh. 

“Lay down. Wanna try something.” 

“Ok.” Shane smiles at him, and Rick has to kiss him so he doesn't have to see it. The rest of their clothes come off, and their bodies slide against each other. Body hair brushes against flesh, and there's no mistaking what this is anymore for Rick. He's fucking a man, someone's who's been his best friend forever, and who loves him with a kind of puppyish love that's dangerous for anyone who's not a child. 

It's Rick's turn to slide down the bed until he's face to face with his friend's cock. He looks it over, and all the problems he has with what's happening get brushed aside and are replaced by powerful lust. When it twitches, Rick smirks. All it takes is him looking at Shane to make him come undone. It makes him feel more powerful than anything else in his life. It's so goddamn dangerous that it keeps him up at night. 

“C'mon man.” Shane says, his voice shaky. Rick wonders how much it would take to get his friend to beg. Probably not much. He sinks down on his cock, and he takes it down as far as he can bear. And when he can bear it anymore, he makes himself go further. Rick starts to cough when the head hits the back of his throat. Shane tries to pull away, but Rick doesn't let him. He just keeps swallowing until the fit passes and he moves back up. Once he's pulled away from it, he looks up at Shane. He wishes he hadn't. The way Shane is looking at him is a mix of amazement and worship. 

Rick gathers as much spit as he can in his mouth and lets it drip down onto Shane's cock. Once it's covered, he takes it all the way again. This time he doesn't cough, so he grabs Shane's hands and places them on the back of his head. Shane just keeps them there, stroking his hair for encouragement. Frustration bubbles up inside Rick's chest, and he pulls away again, this time without looking up.

“Fuck my mouth.” 

“Wha?” Shane thumb caresses his temple, and it feels too sweet not to lean into it. 

“Want you to fuck my mouth. Make me choke.” Hurt me for all the hurt I'm causing you.

“You sure?” Shane sounds concerned but Rick doesn't want his concern. He knows he doesn't deserve it.

“Yes, that's-that's how I want it.” He forces himself to look up at his friend, and shows him the desperation in his face. “Just fuck my mouth, please.”

Shane pulls him up and kisses him before doing it. It would break Rick's heart, but his heart's already pretty well busted. 

The way Shane's cock thrusts between his lips distracts from that. 

When he cums Rick doesn't swallow. He just waits until Shane's done, then crawls back up to kiss him. Shane makes a surprised sound when Rick spits the cum into his mouth while they kiss, but he doesn't refuse it. He just swallows it and when it's done he's still smiling. Then he has Rick's cock in his hand, then his mouth, and when Rick cums in his mouth he does the same thing to Rick. It tastes different from Shane's cum, but both are bitter as hell. Lori once joked that if Rick wanted her to swallow he needed to eat more things to make his cum sweeter, like pineapple. Shane accepts it the way it is, bitter and salty. 

“Do you think she knows?” Rick murmurs against Shane's skin when their bodies stay pressed together in post-coital tension. 

“Dunno.” The way Shane says it adds the second part to that statement: I don't care. Rick knows that Shane needs him more than he needs him and will take anything he can get. Knowing that makes him feel just as guilty as the gold band left in his car, growing slightly soft in the heat.


End file.
